Moving on
by FreedomAngelKilljoy
Summary: Now that she and Edward have crossed paths again, Bella is faced with a tough decision- Stay with her husband and unborn child or be with the man she truly loves?  This is not a one shot anymore and the story has pretty much completely changed!


**Stuff one shots! I hate Bella and Jake together so I'm going to continue with this and we'll just see where it goes. Enjoy.**

Edward

The security officer at the airport stiffened as he felt how cold my skin was and without hesitation let me through. I smiled politely and carried on, dragging my suitcase with no problem at all out into the fresh air. Of course, it was cloudy, the perfect weather for vampires. I noticed a group of girls, obviously returning from a holiday together, gawping in my direction. I moved slowly, patient with myself, looking totally natural. I didn't look at anyone anymore, not even my own family. I suddenly remembered Rosalie's spiteful voice saying that ever since I left _her, _I wasn't myself. I was nobody. It was hard not to think about Isabella Swan every minute of every single miserable day of my life. I recognized Alice and Jasper in her yellow Porsche (Impossible to miss, in the middle of a line full of dull cars) in the parking lot, before hearing a very familiar voice…

"Oh my god…" It couldn't be. I spun round immediately, and I saw the beautiful face of my soul mate, Bella. I felt the unneeded breath whoosh out of me and then her in my arms. "Bella!" I choked, my arms locked around her as if I would never let go. "I- I can't believe it's you!" she sobbed into my shirt. Without thinking, I lifted her chin up to my face and my lips touched hers. Bella flinched away suddenly, I looked at her confused. "Edward, it's… amazing to see you." Said Bella, smiling. I noticed her face looked healthy and shiny; her stomach looked like she had swallowed a beach ball… "Oh!" I gasped, and she nodded, confirming my fears. "I'm pregnant. And… yes, Edward it is Jake's." My clenched my hands into tight balls. I was too late. "We married two years ago," Bella continued, looking at me anxiously. "I'm five months in. I live in La Push and Charlie comes round almost every day, he won't leave me alone!" She smiled and I force a laugh, even though every word was like a dagger stabbing me in the heart. "I'm… happy for you." I said through clenched teeth. "Yes, I am happier than I could ever be…" said Bella, but her face looked doubtful and she bit her lip as she stared up at me.

I bought Bella a coffee and we sat down outside a near-by café. Alice and Jasper would have to wait. "Are the rest of the Cullens alright?" questioned Bella, staring up at me with her beautiful brown eyes. I was glad they never changed color; they were too perfect to look at. "Yes, we're living in Alaska at the moment, but sadly Rosalie and Emmett decided to go their own way." Bella looked at me sadly and said quietly "It was because of me, wasn't it?" I looked away, not wanting to lie to her. "Alice and Jasper live nearby and I live with Esme and Carlisle. They are good company, as always." Bella looked at her watch. "Oh, shoot. Jacob will be waiting. Edward, I have to go." She said, I heard a hint of reluctance in her voice. She sighed, and leant forwards, it felt right having her so close. "Edward, I have a child now. I have a husband." Bella wanted me? I closed my eyes, and closed my cold hands around hers. "You do not know how much I regret the decision I made. I want you back so badly, my Bella. We belong together." It sounded soppy but it was how I felt. "Trust me… I know." Breathed Bella, her eyes shining with tears. A man and an unborn child, keeping us apart. I stood up, she did too and I gathered in my arms like how it should be. I don't know how long we stood there embracing, but to me it felt like two seconds. "I have to go." Whispered Bella in my ear, and wriggled her way free out of my tight embrace. "Bella!" I said, she turned and shook her head.

If I could, I would have cried. I ran away from all of the crowds of busy people, behind a dingy alleyway. I slammed my fist into the big metal bin, again and again, until a massive dent appeared in the side._ How could I have been so stupid as to let her go? Back when she loved me? _Picking the twisted chunk of metal up, I threw it with all my might across the ground and listened to the ear-splitting crash. Somehow it calmed me. I knew I would never kill Jacob Black, never hurt Bella in that way. This was my own fault, after years of waiting I finally found my soul mate but I just walked away. I felt choked up, of course no tears came and I felt anger inside me. But most of all, sadness. And regret.

**I know it's horribly short, but please review! x**


End file.
